Cry of the Wolf
by LiraEllesar
Summary: "Doctor... my Doctor..." Rose whimpered, her eyes never leaving the blood. His blood. Her mum came, holding her, rubbing her back, but not saying anything. There was nothing she could say. The Doctor had been kidnapped. M for torture scenes.


_Cry of the Wolf – Doctor Who_

**Hello! This is pretty much my first work for a full one-shot. Lol. And Doctor Who as well! Oh joy!**

**This takes place between Season 2, Episodes 11 and 12 - "Fear Her" and "Army of Ghosts"**

_**Warnings: Scenes of Torture**_

* * *

><p>He smiled as he watched her run to her mum's flat. They were only there for a pit-stop. Back in London just so Rose could check up with her mum. The Doctor sighed and looked around as he leaned against the TARDIS.<p>

Travelling with Rose was simply . . . brilliant. There was nothing he ever wanted to do more. A smile graced his face, and he brought up his hands, rubbing his cheeks. "Blimey, I'm hopeless." He muttered, grinning shortly.

"Doctor!" He looked up to see Rose calling to him from the balcony in front of the flat. "Come on up! My mum wants to see ya!"

"Be there in a moment!" He called back. He was going to have a quick look around first. Something just . . . didn't feel right.

_WHACK!_

He'd barely taken two steps when something hit him on the back of the head, and he blacked out.

* * *

><p>"Doctor!" Rose stuck her head out of the flat door, confused as to why he was taking so long. "Doctor?" She stepped out and leaned over the railing. There was the TARDIS, but . . . Her eyes widened as she saw it. She gasped, and sprinted down to the lower level.<p>

"No . . . no, no, NO!" Rose's voice cracked as she screamed, falling to her knees before the small puddle of blood on the pavement, just in front the TARDIS doors. Tears flooded from her eyes, and her back hit the TARDIS as she clutched her knees to her chest. "Doctor . . . my Doctor . . ." She whimpered, her eyes never leaving the blood. _His_ blood. Her mum came to be by her side, holding her, rubbing her back, but not saying anything. There was nothing she could say.  
>The Doctor had been kidnapped, and there was nothing anyone could do.<p>

* * *

><p>His eyes opened blearily, noting that his sensory drivers were quite slow. Drugged, probably. His whole body felt heavy, and even his hearts beat slower than they should've been. And his head was <em>pounding.<em>

He found that his coat and suit had been removed, leaving his light blue dress shirt intact, along with his brown tie hanging loosely around his neck. His suit pants were also still on, but his shoes gone.

He was laying on a cold metal table, his arms and legs tied down. But not that he could move much anyway, hence the drugs.

Finding his voice, the Doctor muttered, "Where am I?"

"Ah! That's just like you, Doctor. No asking the stupid questions. Straight to the point!" A man's voice rang out through the room. "That's what I like about you."

"Where am I?" The Doctor repeated, his voice a bit stronger. Whatever the situation, it wasn't good.

"Well don't you want to know who I am instead?" The man's voice was closer now, but the Doctor couldn't lift his head to see.

The man spoke with a jolly sneer, and he came into the Doctor's field of vision on the right.

"No . . . No, you can't. But you, you died! I was there! I . . ." The Doctor pulled against his restraints, a cold pit of fear settling into his stomach. This man, he knew, would bring no mercy.

"Yes, _you_ killed me, _Doctor_." The man spat, his face contorting with sudden rage.

His eyes were a striking ice blue. They were much too old for the body that surrounded them. His face was sculpted, and he had a strong chin and cheek bones. Black hair fell around his face, reaching the nape of his neck. His build was strong, and he was dressed in a dark blue, long-sleeved shirt and black dress pants. His feet were bare, and his shirt sleeves were pulled up to his elbows.

"No . . . _Anzor_ . . ." The Doctor whispered, every instinct telling him to run, to flee. He ripped at the restraints, trying desperately to get away.

Anzor simply tilted his head back and laughed. His voice echoed, rolling against the walls, amplifying his horrid laugh. The Doctor's skin prickled as gooseflesh ran up his back and neck, and across his arms.

"So!" Anzor slammed his hand down on the metal table, right next to the Doctor's neck. "You remember me, eh Doctor?"

"How could I forget?" The Doctor snarled, raising his head from the table. "Class of the 4th millennium at the Academy. You made me do your navigational homework because you were too _stupid_." He spat.

Anzor's fist struck him before he could blink, sending his skull crashing back down to the table. Dazed, the Doctor gritted his teeth and forced his vision to stop wobbling. His left cheek was already swelling, his mouth filling with blood.

Anzor leaned down to the Doctor's ear, and said with a deadly whisper, "You left me to die, Doctor. You cursed me and sent me into a supernova! I think it's about time I repaid you."

"You sent Cheevah to his death! You were a coward before the Magnii! You defiled the Time Lord name, _Anzor!_" The Doctor yelled, earning him a severe backhand.

"I . . . am not . . . a COWARD!" He screamed, spittle flying from his mouth. He moved suddenly, gripping the underside of the table and flipping it on its side.

The Doctor cried out as the table flipped completely over, him laying face down with the thing on top of him.

Swiftly, Anzor descended on the table undoing the Doctor's bindings and throwing the table off. But the drugs were still lingering, and the Doctor couldn't move fast enough before Anzor had him tied again.

"On your knees, _Doctor_." Anzor sneered, forcing him to his knees and binding his wrists to a thick chain that was wrapped around a low pipe from the ceiling.

"Anzor, please. Just _think_ for a moment. Just – "

"NO!" Anzor roared. "What you did to me can never be forgiven! No matter how you beg, or cry or plead for me to stop," He drew in close, nose to nose, whispering with a poisonous voice. "I will _never_ let you go."

The color drained from the Doctor's face as Anzor retreated, and the black haired Time Lord began to pace. This gave the Doctor a few moments to take in his surroundings.

He was in something of a basement, though a bit large. There weren't the normal human things in it, such as a washer and drier, or a hot water tank. It was quite bare. The dark concrete seemed to mock the Doctor with the things silently promised to come. There were tiny windows near the ceiling that indicated it was nighttime, and stairs with a door at the top at the far end of the room. It was barely lit, only two or three faint bulbs of light hanging from the ceiling. The Doctor's eyes narrowed slightly as he saw a large wooden chest in the corner of the room.

"So!" Anzor cried out once again, the jolly sneer back in his voice. He turned to face the Doctor, and without warning, gave a vicious kick to his abdomen. The Doctor grunted, heaving to regain his breath as Anzor paced back and forth again.

"You, _Theta Sigma_. HA! I bet you haven't been called that in a _long_ time." Anzor mocked, giving the Doctor his old nickname from the Time Academy. Just as the Doctor caught his breath, Anzor lashed out again, catching his ribs. The force was enough to break a few of them.

"AHG!" The Doctor cried out, clenching his teeth as he tried to breathe. _Three . . . four broken._ He figured out quickly. His bright brown eyes shot up as Anzor flicked something from his trouser's pocket.

"Remember this, Doctor? My galvanizer?" It was about a two foot long metal rod with an orange light at one pointed end. Anzor pressed a button with his thumb, and the whole top half erupted with thick orange electricity. Anzor began to laugh hysterically as he pressed the button over and over again. The Doctor's eyes widened with horror at the device Anzor had used to bully him cruelly during his time at the Academy.

"You like my modifications, eh? It's now a bit . . . _deadlier._" Thrusting forward like he would a sword, Anzor stabbed the galvanizer into the Doctor's left shoulder and pressed the button.

The Doctor's body spasmed sickeningly as the electricity shot through him. His mouth was wide open as he roared out a frantic scream. His back arched and his eyes clenched shut as Anzor, smiling with glee at the Doctor's pain, pushed the galvanizer deep into the flesh of the Doctor's shoulder.

And there it stuck as Anzor released the button and left the rod in the Doctor's body. His head hanged low and his breathing was thick and erratic as he tried to regain his composure. As he breathed, his mind went to Rose. She would probably be worrying about him, no doubt.

"Oh, Rose . . ." The Doctor breathed quietly, his voice shuddering. He could feel the galvanizer in his shoulder, and he clenched his eyes shut, gritting his teeth as pain wracked him. His ribs were completely broken now because of his spasms.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" The Doctor screamed as Anzor ripped the rod from him and lashing it swiftly across his chest. Blood quickly began to seep into his light blue shirt, staining it a sickly red. He couldn't move. Didn't want to move.

"Oh, come _on_, Doctor. I've got plenty more things to use on you." Anzor grinned devilishly, and the Doctor groaned quietly, wishing with all his hearts that he was back with Rose in the TARDIS . . .

* * *

><p>Anzor spent what felt like days with the Doctor, doing everything he could think of to get back at the man that destroyed his life. Finally retreating for a need of rest, he left the Doctor alone in the basement.<p>

His head hung forward in his unconscious state, surrounded by a pool of his own blood. His shirt was splayed open, his tie long since cut off. The Doctor's breathing was ragged, and his body shuddered involuntarily. His once blue dress shirt was now completely soaked with blood, and the back was ripped to shreds, showing his bare back.

Strips of cloth hung loosely around where the scourge had bitten into his body. Along with the shreds of cloth were bloody strips of skin that had been lashed off. There were at least twenty five deep wounds criss-crossing all over his back.

His front was nearly worse.

A deep stab wound was bleeding profusely from just under his sternum, and numerous cuts from the galvanizer were slashed all over his chest. Most of his ribs were broken from swift kicks, and a few were actually poking out from his skin. A deep wound where an intentioned strike with the scourge laid open a portion of his scalp, the trail seeping over his right eyebrow and dripping to the floor.

His arms were riddled with scourge marks, and nasty holes where the galvanizer was prodded into him. An even deeper wound was cut nearly all the way through his right thigh, the galvanizer used to its fullest cruel intent.

Unconsciousness surrounded and hazed the Doctor's mind, and so it wandered, reaching out for help. For someone . . . anyone . . .

* * *

><p>"Mum! Mum! Come on! I've got to get going!" Rose yelled into the flat for her mother.<p>

"I know, I know! Goodness, my own daughter ordering me about." She muttered..

"Mum!"

"Calm down, I'm coming!" She shouted back, and together they departed.

Jackie stood a bit back while Rose walked up to the TARDIS slowly. She rubbed the lovely blue wood, looking up at the barely glowing letters sadly.

"I need your help, old girl . . . Remember last time, when I looked into you? I . . . The Doctor's in trouble. And . . . he needs us, both of us."She might've been imagining it, but it felt like barely a tendril of thought touched her mind, telling her to go inside.

She took the key from her pocket and unlocked the door. Nodding to her mum, she turned and pushed open the door with barely a creak.

No matter what happened here, she would never give up. And she knew her Doctor wouldn't either.

* * *

><p>"Allllright, Doctor! How're you faring this fine morning?" Anzor strutted into the basement, smacking the Doctor's damaged shoulder hard. This jolted him awake, and a pained cry left his hoarse throat. "Awwww, looks like you're not doing to good!"<p>

The dark Time Lord descended swiftly down to the Doctor's level, and pressed his palm to his broken chest. Anzor's eyes narrowed, and he brought both of his hands up, smacking the Doctor's face as if trying to wake him up.

"Come on now, Doctor! You've only got one heart going! You've barely lasted long at all!" Anzor backed up a little, leaving streaks of blood along the concrete floor.

The Doctor muttered something, his eyelids flickering, struggling to stay conscious.

"What was that? Come on now, speak up!" Though he didn't strike him, knowing that if he did, the Doctor wouldn't be able to say much at all.

"I . . . refuse to . . . regenerate . . ." The Doctor muttered through tightly clenched teeth, staring up at Anzor with bubbling rage and hatred.

Anzor blinked. This was completely unexpected. If the Doctor didn't regenerate, then he was simply gone . . . dead.

Snarling, Anzor leapt up and hopped over to the wooden chest, flipping the lid open with a bang. "Well then, _Doctor_. If you refuse, they I'll just have to keep bringing you back!"

The Doctor's eyes fell upon the instrument, and his heart fell even more so.

It was a crude defibrillator, with what looked like simple spare parts that made up the pads and rest of the machine. Anzor plugged it into the wall, and it beeped to life.

He smiled cruelly at the Doctor. "Just in case you decide to sneak off."

The Doctor held up his chin to show that he was not afraid, defiance roaring in his eyes. But he knew inside that there was no point, and absolutely nothing he could do.

Anzor sniggered. "Oohoo, grown into a big boy, I see. Not afraid of anything else I could do to you?" He came in close, whispering in the Doctor's ear with brutal glee. _"Unless the lovely Rose is involved."_

At the mention of her name, the Doctor couldn't restrain himself any longer. He screamed with pure rage and hatred, cursing Anzor in Old Gallifreyan, a language that hadn't been used in centuries. Anzor shuddered at the powerful words that were being cast at him, until the outburst finally caught up with the Doctor, and he cried out in pain, tears spilling from his eyes and mixing with the blood on the floor.

"Don't . . . don't you . . . touch her . . ." He spluttered, blood trickling from his lips now. "Don't . . . _don't . . ._" The Doctor's eyes fluttered as his only working heart skipped a beat. Even for a Time Lord, he'd lost way too much blood.

"Doctor?" Anzor peered into his face. "Doctor, don't you dare." He growled as the Doctor's eyes froze and his head slumped back behind his raised arms. A ghost of a breath left his lips, and Anzor leapt into action.

He released the chain that was keeping the Doctor upright, and let him fall roughly to the floor as he brought around the defibrillator. Pressing a button, he allowed it to charge a few seconds before touching the pads to either side of the Doctor's blood soaked chest. His back arched as electricity wove its way through his body, but no result.

Anzor frowned with a wild sneer, and pressed the pads to his chest again. The Doctor gasped, his eyelids opening fully. His chest heaved as both of his hearts started again, and Anzor grinned evilly.

"Up you get, Theta." He raised the Doctor by only his arms, reattaching his wrists to the chains above. The Doctor groaned as one of his hearts gave out nearly immediately. His back stung with every beat from where he'd fallen back, and his head . . . it hurt worse than regenerating.

Regeneration is how Time Lords are immortal. If they are poisoned or otherwise fatally injured, they can regenerate in their time of death, taking on a completely new face and personality with only memories lingering. But refusing to regenerate . . . This shouldn't happen with Time Lords. They are made to regenerate, not to completely die. It takes everything they have to block the regeneration process . . .

Anzor walked in circles around the Doctor's prone form. The galvanizer was in his hand, the electricity dancing about on its end. "Let's see how long you last this time, _Doctor_."

* * *

><p>Rose had been sitting beside the console for hours now, her eyes shut. She knew the TARDIS would help her, but it took time for this process. It had to be done slowly and deliberately.<p>

The TARDIS herself was being as gentle as possible, but Rose still grimaced with discomfort once in awhile.

She focused on the Doctor's face. His old eyes and lovely smile. Rose smiled also, and knew that she could do something. That she wasn't a helpless human anymore. The TARDIS touched her mind to tell her that it was done, and Rose stood.

She exited the blue box and walked from the complex. Her mum had returned to the flat ages ago, and so she didn't have to worry. She'd told her what to do, and it would be done. Now all she needed to do was wait . . .

* * *

><p>He'd lost count at eight. The pain was too much. He was blinded by how much his entire body <em>hurt<em>. The Doctor couldn't go on. The next time would be his last, he would make sure of that.

Anzor was getting increasingly frustrated with how easily the Doctor died. "You can't be." He muttered to himself. "You can't be losing your will." The way he fought when Anzor mentioned Rose . . . A sudden grin appeared on his face, and he turned from the room.

"Where . . .?" The Doctor couldn't finish, but the point was made.

Anzor smiled devilishly. "To find a Rose." And he swiftly departed.

The Doctor's eyes shot open. "No . . ." But his body didn't respond to him. He was completely broken. He hung his head in shame, angry tears falling to the blood cracked floor. "No . . . _my Rose . . ._"

The Doctor refused to fall unconscious as the hours wore on, the pain pounding in his remaining working heart. If Anzor returned with Rose . . . he would do whatever it took to get her out.

It was late at night when the Doctor heard the front door slam, and two pairs of footsteps make their way to the basement door. One was shuffling, the other pulling.

"_No . . ._" The Doctor muttered, his heart picking up its pace painfully. His eyes welled with rage as he saw Rose's form get pushed down the stairs. "Rose!" The Doctor tried to call out, but it was only a whisper.

But she heard him, and her eyes snapped up. "Oh my god . . ." Anzor came up behind her, lifting her up by her blond hair. She cried out in pain, struggling against his hold. He released her right in front of the Doctor, and their eyes met. He silently tried to beg her to run. Get out as fast as she could! But she only shook her head, a mischievous look quickly crossing through her eyes before it was gone an instant later.

The Doctor frowned, confused. But he was quickly brought from their silent conversation, his body convulsing as the galvanizer ripped into the skin of his back. Rose yelled his name, but he couldn't hear, couldn't see or feel anything but the pain. It coursed through his veins, and he felt his heart flutter again.

_No . . ._ He couldn't let her see him die . . . He tried to catch his breath as the instrument was taken from his skin, but then it stabbed deep into his left lung, and the screaming breath never left his lips as he slumped forward . . . his eyes dead . . .

"NO!" Rose screamed, and Anzor promptly slapped her hard against her face, sending her across the floor.

"This is the tenth time he's died, Rosey. Wanna bring him back for a few more?" He cackled with perverse joy.

"Doctor . . ." Rose whispered. "Doctor . . ." She gazed at his lifeless body, when suddenly she felt as if she were floating. Golden particles spilled from her eyes, encircling her head and body with an ethereal light.

Her head turned from the Doctor to Anzor, who was gaping at her with wide eyes.

"But . . . but no! This isn't possible! No!" Anzor stamped his foot like a toddler, and Rose spoke.

"_Hush, Time Lord child._" Her voice was overlapped with the TARDIS herself, coursing through her body and mind. The TARDIS was speaking with her. "_To bring harm to my Doctor is to bring death to yourself. There is no other consequence. No leniency, no mercy."_

Anzor began to stutter, fear overwhelming him. "N-no, please! I-I . . . did he ever tell you what he did to me! He cast me into –"

"_You think I don't know everything my Doctor has done! Time Lord Anzor, you have brought more pain and suffering to my Doctor than he has ever brought to you. And now you will pay."_ Rose lifted her right hand, fingers extended toward Anzor, and the light of the TARDIS flowed from her to him.

"No, NO!" He screamed, flailing around as the golden light engulfed him, and his body, already having reached its peak of regenerations, split into tiny atoms and dissolved into the air.

The light retracted to Rose, and she turned quickly to the Doctor. She had complete control over the light, and so it allowed her to keep her mind. She unconsciously sent the light up to the chains that held him, and they clattered to the ground as Rose gently laid the Doctor back.

Tears were streaming down her face at the sight of him, and knowing that neither of his hearts were beating. He was so damaged . . . What could she do, even with the power of the TARDIS inside her?

_Let me, young one._ She heard a lovely voice, older than time resonate through her head. Then Rose felt her arms move up on their own, caressing the Doctor's face. The light poured from her body and over his, centralizing over the more serious of all his wounds.

"_I can bring death . . . and life._" She said with the overlapping voices, and the Doctor's eyes fluttered open.

The TARDIS released Rose's mind, allowing the girl to take full command, and she leaned over the Doctor's face.

"Doctor?" Rose's hand gently held his cheek while her other pressed against his chest. Only one heart was beating, and very faintly.

"_Rose . . ._" The Doctor breathed. He tried to smile, but was still in too much pain. Yet his eyes said everything. Tears spilled from both of their eyes. For loss and pain. Joy and love.

Moments later, Rose's mum appeared through the basement door followed by Mickey and Jack Harkness.

Rose looked up, thankful that they made it. "Come on. We've got to get him to the TARDIS, _now_."

Jack and Mickey carefully each took one arm and only leg of the Doctor and carried him out. They were all in awe of how much had been done to him. His back was still laid open, his ribs still poking out from his skin, and the lashes from the galvanizer were still searing. But the stab wounds were all gone thanks to the light of the TARDIS.

It turns out the basement and house where they were was only two blocks from Rose's flat complex. She kept a close watch on the Doctor to make sure he didn't go under again. She didn't want to show the others her secret.

She stumbled forward as they reached the TARDIS, and she pulled the key from her pant pocket. She unlocked it, and swung open both doors so they could get him in quickly.

As they laid him before the console, Rose looked up to the others. "Jack, I need you to stay. Mickey . . . Mum, please. We'll be back with him, I promise." Rose pleaded for them to understand. Somehow, they knew she knew what she was doing, and left the TARDIS.

"What's going on Rose?" Jack asked, his voice grave.

"I didn't have enough time to do it in the basement, and I don't want my mum or Mickey freaking out." She released a short, humorless laugh, and looked up to Jack. "You're the only one I thought would take this alright."

He frowned, but nodded. "What do you need me to do?"

There's a bathroom just down that corridor and to the right. In a cupboard above the sink, there'll be some wash clothes. I need some cold ones." Jack nodded, and ran to get them.

The Doctor had fallen unconscious on their way to the TARDIS, his breathing becoming very faint again.

"It's alright, Doctor. We're here . . ." The TARDIS's lights dimmed as she lent her power to Rose. The golden light swirled around her gently, siphoning to her hand. They drifted around it with purpose, and her eyes glowed strongly. "_We're here._"

Jack returned, running with cool wash clothes in his hands before stopping dead at the scene in front of him. "Oh no . . . not again. Rose!" He leapt forward, catching her shoulder. "Rose, Rose! Snap out of it! Come on, Rose! You could die! This is the time vortex, you can't –"

"_Stop, Jack Harkness."_ Rose lifted her eyes to meet his, and he sat back, stunned. _"I have complete control. The TARDIS and I are one. I am the Bad Wolf."_ She stared at him for a good measure, then moved her undivided attention to the Doctor. As her hand passed over his body, the wounds under it healed and closed.

Jack helped her to gently roll him over, and she took more of the TARDIS's power, healing his grievous wounds.

After half an hour, they had the Doctor in his bed in the TARDIS. Jack placed a wash cloth over his sweaty forehead. "Jack . . ." He nodded and departed from the room.

Even after she'd healed him, he was still unconscious. "What do I do now, Doctor?" Rose whispered. She leaned down an placed a softy kiss on his slightly parted lips. But just before she pulled away, the light of the TARDIS engulfed her, and the light poured its way through her lips and into his.

And then he was kissing her back. The Doctor held the side of her head gently with his hand, and she released him. The light was still surrounding her as the Doctor gazed upon her with wonder and sadness.

"Rose?" He said, his voice laced with questioning and fear.

"_It's alright, Doctor. This isn't like last time. I have control. I am _the Bad Wolf." Her voice changed and the light disappeared as she easily transitioned.

The Doctor's mouth fell agape, and she smiled, smacking his arm lightly. "Rose . . . You . . . Did you . . .?"

She nodded solemnly. She knew that man she killed was another Time Lord, and that for a little while, her Doctor wasn't the only one left. "I'm sorry . . ." She whispered, lowering her gaze.

"No." He caught her hand. "No, Rose. There was nothing I could've done to change him . . . I grew up with him, and he grew up having a deep hatred of me. Nothing I could've said would have done anything."

Rose nodded, wiping away a tear . . . The Doctor's jaw clenched. He knew that she saw him . . . she saw him die. And she knew what he had gone through. Her body shook just as much as his, and he reached forward. She let him wrap her in his arms, and they sat there, comforting the other. Sharing their pain, and promising to never leave the other's side.

But that promise would be broken too soon, and everything would change . . .

* * *

><p><strong>Yeah yeah, I know some things are probably quite wrong. Concepts may be incorrect and such. But this is my fic, and things work out how I wish them to. Lol. <strong>

**Please leave a review! It'd be fantastic to know what you think. :D**


End file.
